


not in love

by enoument



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Choking, Cute gays, Degradation, Exhibitionism, Friends to Lovers to Boyfriends, Fuckbuddies, Happy Ending, I Promise it Ends Happy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, and maybe they are in love, andi is a really good friend, but like not weird shit, collage au don't attack me, dom!tj, leads to confessions, sub!cyrus, they're definitely in love, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoument/pseuds/enoument
Summary: tj kippen and cyrus goodman are NOT in love.they're simply just two really close friends who happen to help each other out.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	not in love

tj kippen is not in love with cyrus goodman.

this is what tj attempts to remind himself while he looks down at a flushed cyrus goodman, whose hands are fumbling at the zipper on tj’s jeans seductively as he remains on his knees. cyrus’ cheeks are flushed bright hot pink and his hair is sticking up in random places and tj wishes he that he could stay in this moment forever.

with the position tj is at, he can see the way cyrus’ body clings to the fabric of his overly-tight clothing sinfully. cyrus’ lips still look swollen from the harsh kiss that initiated all of this, and tears are pooling the edge of cyrus’ eyes.

“can i- uh-” cyrus questioned innocently, his mocha eyes darting up to make contact with tj’s green ones, and tj swears at that moment, right there, he could explode.

a groan falls from tj’s lips in response, and he nods eagerly, “yes,” he re-affirms to cyrus, and cyrus nearly whimpers at the way tj’s voice can put him at such vulnerability. 

cyrus quickly strips tj of his clothing, his hand palming slowly and teasingly until tj isn’t sure he can take anymore at all. tj, without thinking, wraps his hand around cyrus’ throat. it isn’t too tight, and the sensation somehow finds a way to arouse cyrus even further. 

“faster,” tj somewhat demands, and it makes cyrus even harder at that point. cyrus quickly obeys and swallows back his obvious on-coming whimper. tj likes this; what he and cyrus have. they definitely aren’t dating, but now and then they’ll help each other out.

cyrus, escaping the grasp of tj’s hands around his throat, pushes himself onto tj’s lap. the kiss the two share is immediately fast and heated, cyrus’ moans overwhelmingly muffled by tj’s lips pressing harder and harder into the kiss. cyrus absentmindedly grinds down on tj’s lap and tj breaks away from the kiss, leaning back with his eyes closed and groaning.

“teej-” the obvious desperation in cyrus’ voice is overtaken by almost a sound of fear, “isn’t amber home? what if-” 

tj’s eyes flutter open and his expression softens, remembering cyrus is right. tj quickly sighs under his breath and stands, placing a record on his record player as hopes to block out any extremely distracting noise, and locking his door for a bit of reassurance on cyrus’ behalf.

once there’s confirmation no one’s going to walk in anytime soon, tj walks back over to the bed, which he’s now pinning cyrus to. tj has to admit, cyrus looks angelic like this, sinfully angelic. he already looks fucked out and tj had barely touched him.

tj’s trailing kisses up cyrus’ neck now, and cyrus can feel himself shiver. “is this okay?” tj asks, gently nipping at the shell of cyrus’ ear, and cyrus moans a soft “yes” in reply.

hands fumbling with the buttons on cyrus’ shirt, cyrus now has regained access to his hands, and he can feel the stinging on his wrists from how hard tj grabbed him.

cyrus loved it.

deciding to test his limits, while tj was getting to work trailing kisses down cyrus’ bare skin, cyrus grabbed and pulled hard on tj’s hair. tj groaned underneath his breath and pulled his lips from cyrus’ neck, locking eyes with cyrus, and tj could feel himself melt into cyrus’ eyes, “fuck,” tj huskily growled, “you look so pretty like this. just for me.”

cyrus felt himself melt into tj’s eyes; the forced eye contact. the words tj spoke. cyrus was completely at tj’s disposal, and he liked it that way. he knew tj would never purposefully hurt him. ever. 

“more,” cyrus pleaded, tears stinging around his eyes, “please, daddy, need more-”

tj chuckled lowly, and forced two fingers into cyrus’ mouth, hitting the back of his throat and smiling when cyrus gagged. “such a pretty little slut for me, huh? you like being completely ruined by me?” 

cyrus whimpered around tj’s fingers, his cheeks flushing from the mixture of degradation and praise. “i’m gonna take that as a yes,” tj pushed his fingers back against cyrus’ throat, “i really could do whatever i wanted to you,” tj’s hand wrapped skillfully around cyrus’ throat as cyrus made a show of sucking on tj’s fingers,  
tj leaned down to whisper in cyrus’ ear, “and i don’t even think you’d protest.”

tj removes his fingers from cyrus’ mouth, much to cyrus’ disappointment, and a string of saliva drips down cyrus’ chin. something in tj’s eyes turns to a reassuring and softer look, his (dry) hand reaching up to wipe off cyrus’ chin and gently ask him “color?” to which cyrus doesn’t hesitate to reply to with a strong “green”.

tj nods at that and resumes his actions, entering a digit into cyrus, earning a squirm and drawn-out moan from the boy beneath him. it feels so good. cyrus can feel the lust for tj course through his veins like red ribbon binding him. it’s hot. it’s desperte. tj know exactly how to handle cyrus’ body; where he’s most sensitive, what riles him up the most, and overall how to treat cyrus. he can tell when cyrus is uncomfortable or when cyrus is desperate, and he plays off of that.

tj’s motions are agonizingly slow, and cyrus is writhing and crying for more. tj’s free hand wraps around cyrus’ throat, “you want more?” he growls and cyrus nods pleadingly, “yes, please, i’ve been so good, theo, please-” 

“beg for it.” 

those three words ignite something deep in the pool of cyrus’ stomach, and a string of pleas fall from his trembling lips. his legs are shaking now and he is aching for tj. tears fall from cyrus’ eyes and he continues to beg until tj deems he’s endured enough and gives it to him faster.

“fuck-” obscenities are drawn from cyrus’ lips more frequent as tj hits a spot within cyrus that has him squirming even more beneath tj. 

“‘m really close,” cyrus repeats as tears sparkle underneath the soft moonlight glow of tj’s room. tj’s hand around his throat tightens, “you can come if you need to, angel. just know this isn’t the only time i’m gonna ruin you tonight.” 

cyrus whimpers and let's go, grasping for tj quickly as his high overcomes him and pleasure floods his body. tj holds him there for a moment, allowing cyrus to catch his breath after riding out his orgasm. 

“oh my god,” cyrus breathes out when he finishes, and tj smiles at him dorkily, pulling him in for a soft kiss. it stays soft for a bit and then begins to roughen up when cyrus starts pulling tj’s hair again, and tj starts to press his body against cyrus’ harder.

“i need you,” tj locked eyes with cyrus, and cyrus smirked, “then have me.”  
the two quickly changed position, and now cyrus was sitting in tj’s lap, as he was earlier in the night. their makeout session getting sloppy and heated quickly. tj’s shirt was nearly ripped at one point and cyrus yelped a quick “sorry!” to his wrong-doing.

cyrus and tj keep eye-contact as cyrus fidgets for tj’s hard cock and eventually grasps it. breathing heavily, cyrus lines himself up as tj watches in pure ecstasy, his bright green eyes glossed over in pleasure. 

it takes a moment for cyrus to start bouncing on tj’s cock, but when it begins, a loud guttural moan is drawn from tj, and cyrus’ small moans get seemingly weaker and weaker as they gradually progress into sobs of pleasure. tj eventually gets bored of sitting there and thrusts his hips to hit at the perfect time of when cyrus is bouncing. in an attempt to swallow back anymore noises, tj kisses cyrus desperately for a few moments, until they’re both pulling away to catch their breaths. 

“look at you,” tj manages to get out--somehow with a strike of confidence--” taking me so well, such a good whore for me, hm?” and to that, cyrus just nods, tears still escaping him.

cyrus is already shaking from overstimulation, but he’s so close again and can’t stop now, “feels so good,” cyrus opens his eyes and seeing tj in such pleasure makes him speed up even quicker, “i’m close, teej--”

“me too, sweetheart. come on, come,” tj grunts out, beads of sweat coating his body, making his hair stick to his forehead and his cheeks flush a dark red. 

one last hit to that spot and cyrus is screaming, so tj has to muffle it with their lips pressed together quickly. he feels cyrus shake and convulse on top of him and tj keeps chasing his high, knowing it’s going to make cyrus even more sensitive.

cyrus cries out at this, “it hurts--” he sobs out, making eye contact with tj. “i know, baby, just hold on, can you do that for me?” cyrus nods at this, tears continuing to fall and legs still shaking from over-sensitivity. 

tj reaches his high inside of cyrus and both of them just stare at the other for a moment, panting. that is until tj is wrapping cyrus in blankets and grabbing a towel for him to clean himself off with and placing soft kisses amongst cyrus’ face in a comforting manner.  
“that was really good,” tj smiles at cyrus, and cyrus nods half-asleep, “really good,’ cyrus repeats and nuzzles himself into tj’s chest.

“i know,” tj replies, and a part of him aches for cyrus, not lustfully this time, though. he doesn’t know what it means, but he feels his heart race at how beautiful cyrus looks like this; his eyelids fluttered shut and still half-panting. tear streaks cover cyrus’ face and make themselves seen atop his freckles.

okay, so maybe tj might like cyrus...but that means nothing, right?


End file.
